Info For Homestuck Story
by tommyhimi1
Summary: This is where the character info's will be and other kinds of information about the story. Please read the story that goes with this: Homestuck Story. (Might not involve any foul language or anything adult but just in case ill rate it this way.) Please leave a review, purtty please. Let me know what you think.
1. Character Info: Kitkat Strider

Troll Info

 **Name** : Kitkat (Kat) Strider

 **Age** : 2.77 sweeps/6 years

 **Gender** : male

 **Lusus/Parents** : Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas

 **Likes** : a lot

 **Dislikes** : not much

 **Symbol** : cancer

 **Blood Color** : candy-red

 **Quadrants** :

 **Matesprit** : Blood Makara

 **Moirail** : Shadow Kat and Micheal Cherub

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Horns** : nubby horns (Karkat's)

 **Trolltag** : Krazy Stride

 **Quirk** : sometimes uses all capitals

Other Info

 **Hair** : Blonde

 **Eyes** : candy-red

 **Features** : none

 **Height** : 42 (3' 6'')

 **Weight** : 46.2 pounds

 **Hive** : His bed is in the middle of his room while his respiteblock is in a corner of the room. A bookshelf in another corner that's full of books and movies. A DJ system up against a wall under his window. He has posters of famous locations on earth all over the walls

 **Personality** : cool kid with anger management issues

 **Pets** : Nemean Lion

 **Outfit** : red headphones, either a white shirt with the words "Striders be so fly like a cool dude" or a red shirt with the cancer sign on it, black pants with red and white sneakers

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Shadow Kat

 **Client Player** : Big Strider

 **God Tier** : Maid of Blood

 **Planet** : Land of Pulse and Clockwork

 **Class** : Maid

 **Aspect** : Blood

 **Strife Specibus** : Bladekind and Sicklekind

 **Weapon** : Royal Deringer, Caledscratch and Sickles

 **Fetch Modus** : wallet

 **Derse or Prospit** : Both

 **Denizen** : Armok (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	2. Character Info: Blood Makara

Troll Info

 **Name** : Blood Makara

 **Age** : 3.64 sweeps (8 years in human)

 **Gender** : male

 **Lusus/Parents** : Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram

 **Likes** : animals, drawing, circus

 **Dislikes** : country music, cowboys

 **Symbol** : combination of Capricorn and Taurus signs

 **Blood Color** : Purple

 **Quadrants:**

 **Matesprit** : Kitkat Strider

 **Moirail** : Mike Peixes

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Horns** : resembles that of a goat (Gamzee)

 **Trolltag** : Bully Matcher

 **Quirk** : sometimes capitalizes ever other word or well use uhhs in sentences

Other Info

 **Hair** : Purple

 **Eyes** : brown/hazel

 **Features** : a scratch on the left shoulder

 **Height** : 45 inches (3'9'')

 **Weight** : 57.2 pounds

 **Hive** : hand-drawn pictures all over the walls, posters of animals, rock music playing, bed covered with his symbol, husktop on the computer desk in a coner of the room

 **Personality** : caring and responsible but insane at times

 **Pets** : Sphinx

 **Outfit** : a purple shirt under an open brown jacket, purple pants with white circles and brown sneakers

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Fluffy Zahhek

 **Client Player** : Sally Twins Captor

 **God Tier** : Knight of Rage

 **Planet** : Land of Mirth and Zephyr

 **Class** : Knight

 **Aspect** : Rage

 **Strife Specibus** : Clubkind and Lancekind

 **Weapon** : Demon Bone and Daggerlance

 **Fetch Modus** : Miracle

 **Derse or Prospit** : Derse

 **Denizen** : Lyssa (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	3. Character Info: Sally Twins Captor

Troll Info

 **Name** : Sally Twins Captor

 **Age** : 3.23 sweeps (7 years in human)

 **Gender** : female

 **Lusus/Parents** : Sollux Captor and Eridan Ampora

 **Likes** : anything with pumpkin in it, fashion

 **Dislikes** : whales

 **Symbol** : combination of Gemini and Aquarius sign

 **Blood Color** : violet

 **Quadrants** :

 **Matesprit** : Big Strider

 **Moirail** : Samantha Twins Ampora

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Horns** : 4 wavy (both Eridan and Sollux)

 **Trolltag** : Crestfallen Twins

 **Quirk** : sometimes does two i's in words or a ww/vv when words start with either a w or v

Other Info

 **Hair** : violet

 **Eyes** : yellow

 **Features** : none

 **Height** : 43 inches (3'7'')

 **Weight** : 50.6 pounds

 **Hive** : A bed up against the left wall. Has fabric littered across the floor. Posters of fashion models all over the walls and fashion magazines littered across the husktop desk which is under the window up against the wall.

 **Personality** : optimistic

 **Pets** : Owl (shares it with her twin: Samantha Twins Captor)

 **Outfit** : a yellow shirt with a violet jacket, yellow skirt with purple pants under it and violet sneakers

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Blood Makara

 **Client Player** : Samantha Twins Captor

 **God Tier** : Mage of Hope

 **Planet** : Land of Wrath and Angels

 **Class** : Mage

 **Aspect** : Hope

 **Strife Specibus** : Riflekind and Wandkind

 **Weapon** : Eridanwand and Sun Street-Sweeper

 **Fetch Modus** : Purse

 **Derse or Prospit** : Prospit

 **Denizen** : Abraxas (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	4. Character Info: Samantha Twins Captor

Troll Info

 **Name** : Samantha Twins Captor

 **Age** : 3.23 sweeps (7 years in human)

 **Gender** : female

 **Lusus/Parents** : Sollux Captor and Eridan Ampora

 **Likes** : a lot

 **Dislikes** : whales

 **Symbol** : combination of Gemini and Aquarius

 **Blood Color** : yellow

 **Quadrants** :

 **Matesprit** : Big Strider

 **Moirail** : Sally Twins Ampora

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Horns** : 4 wavy (both Eridan and Sollux)

 **Trolltag** : Gargantuan Twins

 **Quirk** : sometimes speaks with a lisp

Other Info

 **Hair** : violet

 **Eyes** : yellow

 **Features** : none

 **Height** : 43 inches (3' 7'')

 **Weight** : 50.6 pounds

 **Hive** : Has multicolored bedsheets on a bed in a corner. A bookshelf filled with books in another corner. Posters of hot guys all over her walls and Latin music fills the room.

 **Personality** : optimistic

 **Pets** : Owl (shares with twin: Sally Twins Captor)

 **Outfit** : a yellow shirt under an open violet jacket, yellow skirt with purple pants under it and violet shoes

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Sally Twins Captor

 **Client Player** : Tula Captor

 **God Tier** : Thief of Doom

 **Planet** : Land of Brains and Fire

 **Class** : Thief

 **Aspect** : Doom

 **Strife Specibus** : Riflekind and Wandkind

 **Weapon** : Psychic

 **Fetch Modus** : Purse

 **Derse or Prospit** : Derse

 **Denizen** : Moros (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	5. Character Info: Fluffy Zahhek

Troll Info

 **Name** : Fluffy Zahhek

 **Age** : 2.31 sweeps (5 years in human)

 **Gender** : female

 **Lusus/Parents** : Equius Zahhek and Nepeta Leijon

 **Likes** : kittens, animals, robots

 **Dislikes** : not much

 **Symbol** : combination of Sagittarius and Leo sign

 **Blood Color** : indigo

 **Quadrants** :

 **Matesprit** : Terrekat Serket-Pyrope

 **Moirail** : Foxy Lalonde-Maryam

Kismesis:

Auspitice:

 **Horns** : small horns with one horn broken in half (Nepeta's except one is broken)

 **Trolltag** : Kitten Lover

 **Quirk** : uses lots of symbols (ex: :)) D- ) also childish manner

Other Info

 **Hair** : olive

 **Eyes** : indigo

 **Features** : a scratch on her left-side neck

 **Height** : 40 inches (3' 4'')

 **Weight** : 39.6 pounds

 **Hive** : Her bed is on one side of the room up against a wall with bedsheet that has pictures of kittens on it. Her computer desk is by the bed. There are robot parts strewn across the floor with posters of animals (especially kittens and cats) all over the walls.

 **Personality** : happy-go-lucky

 **Pets** : Cat

 **Outfit** : an indigo shirt under an oversized olive jacket, black skirt over indigo shorts and indigo sneakers

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Foxy Lalonde-Maryam

 **Client Player** : Blood Makara

 **God Tier** : Witch of Heart

 **Planet** : Land of Caves and Tea

 **Class** : Witch

 **Aspect** : Heart

 **Strife Specibus** : Fistkind, Bowkind and Clawkind

 **Weapon** : Bow and Blue Gloves

 **Fetch Modus** : Pictionary

 **Derse or Prospit** : Prospit

 **Denizen** : Sophia (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	6. Character Info: Terrekat Serket-Pyrope

Troll Info

 **Name** : Terrekat Serket-Pyrope

 **Age** : 2.77 sweeps (6 years in human)

 **Gender** : male

 **Lusus/Parents** : Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope

 **Likes** : spicy foods

 **Dislikes** : cold foods

 **Symbol** : Scorpio and Libra sign

 **Blood Color** : cerulean

 **Quadrants** :

 **Matesprit** : Fluffy Zahhek

 **Moirail** : Foxy Lalonde-Maryam

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Horns** : shaped like a pincer and a stinger (Vriska)

 **Trolltag** : Lucky Lawyer

 **Quirk** : puts 8 exclamation marks and question marks at the end of his sentences, also uses 4 as the letter A

Other Info

 **Hair** : cerulean

 **Eyes** : teal

 **Features** : has 8 dots in right eye

 **Height** : 42 inches (3' 6'')

 **Weight** : 46.2 pounds

 **Hive** : His bed is in a corner of the room with his computer desk. A bookshelf filled with books on law and 8-balls on top of it. Has figurines of dragons on wall shelfs and posters of local lawyers all over the walls.

 **Personality** : responsible

 **Pets** : Wolf

 **Outfit** : a teal shirt with teal pants and cerulean sneakers

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Rufuss Zahhek

 **Client Player** : Foxy Lalonde-Maryam

 **God Tier** : Prince of Light

 **Planet** : Land of Treasure and Thought

 **Class** : Prince

 **Aspect** : Light

 **Strife Specibus** : Canekind and Dicekind

 **Weapon** : Double-Bladed Cane and Flourite octet

 **Fetch Modus** : Array

 **Derse or Prospit** : Derse

 **Denizen** : Cetus (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	7. Character Info: Kurlap Makara

Troll Info

 **Name** : Kurlap Makara

 **Age** : 4.15 sweeps (9 years in human)

 **Gender** : male

 **Lusus/Parents** : Kurloz Makara and Meulin Leijon

 **Likes** : sign-language, rapping

 **Dislikes** : bullies

 **Symbol** : combination of Capricorn and Leo sign

 **Blood Color** : purple

 **Quadrants** :

 **Matesprit** : Rufuss Zahhek

 **Moirail** : Big Strider

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Horns** : shaped like a goats (Kurloz)

 **Trolltag** : Sign Mixer

 **Quirk** : uses a combination of regular typing (speaking) and sign-language (lots of pictures/symbols)

Other Info

 **Hair** : olive

 **Eyes** : purple

 **Features** : none

 **Height** : 49 inches (4' 1'')

 **Weight** : 61.6 pounds

 **Hive** : His bed's headboard is against a wall, under the window with his computer desk to the bed's right-side. Has posters of skeleton hearts, skeleton cats and handmade drawings all over the walls. He has rap music playing almost all the time in his room.

 **Personality** : caring but can become insane

 **Pets** : Sphinx

 **Outfit** : a black shirt with white skeleton heart on it, black jeans and purple sneakers

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Steven Ampora

 **Client Player** : Rufuss Zahhek

 **God Tier** : Thief of Rage

 **Planet** : Land of Tents and Frost

 **Class** : Thief

 **Aspect** : Rage

 **Strife Specibus** : Clubkind and Clawkind

 **Weapon** : Green Sun on a stick and Blue Gloves

 **Fetch Modus** : Array

 **Derse or Prospit** : Derse

 **Denizen** : Lyssa (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	8. Character Info: Rufuss Zahhek

Troll Info

 **Name** : Rufuss Zahhek

 **Age** : 3.69 sweeps (8 years in human)

 **Gender** : male

 **Lusus/Parents** : Horuss Zahhek and Rufioh Nitram

 **Likes** : rapping, cool things

 **Dislikes** : bullies, uncool things

 **Symbol** : combinations of Sagittarius and Taurus signs

 **Blood Color** : indigo

 **Quadrants** :

 **Matesprit** : Kurlap Makara

 **Moirail** : Big Strider

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Horns** : one broken and one shaped like an arrow (Horuss)

 **Trolltag** : Red Wings

 **Quirk** : calls girls 'damsel' and will sometimes uses D- before his sentences

Other Info

 **Hair** : brown with red tips

 **Eyes** : indigo

 **Features** : indigo fairy wings

 **Height** : 45 inches (3' 9'')

 **Weight** : 57.2 pounds

 **Hive** : Along one side of his room (against the wall) is a bed which is between the DJ system and his husktop desk. He has pictures of all of his friends on the wall in front of his husktop desk. A bookshelf full of fantasy and mythical books. Has posters of cool kids and fairies all over his walls.

 **Personality** : carefree and cool

 **Pets** : Winged Bengal

 **Outfit** : a red shirt with an indigo on it underneath an open brown jacket, red pants and red sneakers

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Kurlap Makara

 **Client Player** : Terrekat Serket-Pyrope

 **God Tier** : Knight of Breath

 **Planet** : Land of Sand and Quartz

 **Class** : Knight

 **Aspect** : Breath

 **Strife Specibus** : Fistkind, Bowkind, Hammerkind and Lancekind

 **Weapon** : Flaming Bow and Fear No Anvil

 **Fetch Modus** : backpack

 **Derse or Prospit** : Prospit

 **Denizen** : Typheus (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	9. Character Info: Tula Captor

Troll Info

 **Name** : Tula Captor

 **Age** : 3.23 sweeps (7 years in human)

 **Gender** : female

 **Lusus/Parents** : Mituna Captor and Latula Pyrope

 **Likes** : skateboarding

 **Dislikes** : failing down

 **Symbol** : combination of Gemini and Libra

 **Blood Color** : teal

 **Quadrants** :

 **Matesprit** : Foxy Lalonde-Maryam

 **Moirail** : Sis Lalonde

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Horns** : four horns (Mituna)

 **Trolltag** : Rad Gurl

 **Quirk** : at times she does two i's and uses 4 as an a

Other Info

 **Hair** : teal

 **Eyes** : yellow

 **Features** : none

 **Height** : 43 inches (3' 7'')

 **Weight** : 50.6 pounds

 **Hive** : Her computer desk is in a corner of the right side of her room beside the left side of her bed. A skateboard lying on the floor under her bed. Has posters of famous skateboarders and hand-drawn pictures of herself skateboarding (given to her by her friends) all over her walls.

 **Personality** : radical girl

 **Pets** : Cheetah

 **Outfit** : a yellow shirt with a teal skateboard on it, yellow pants with teal lines on the sides with a teal and yellow sneakers

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Samantha Twins Captor

 **Client Player** : Mike Peixes

 **God Tier** : Heir of Mind

 **Planet** : Land of Melody and Rain

 **Class** : Heir

 **Aspect** : Mind

 **Strife Specibus** : Canekind

 **Weapon** : Psychic and Dragon Cane

 **Fetch Modus** : Backpack

 **Derse or Prospit** : Prospit

 **Denizen** : Metis (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	10. Character Info: Mike Peixes

Troll Info

 **Name** : Mike Peixes

 **Age** : 4.15 sweeps (9 years in human)

 **Gender** : male

 **Lusus/Parents** : Meenah Peixes and Aranea Serket

 **Likes** : computers, anything electronic

 **Dislikes** : grandma Condescension

 **Symbol** : combination of Pisces and Scorpio

 **Blood** **Color** : fuchsia

 **Quadrants** :

 **Matesprit** : Sis Lalonde

 **Moirail** : Blood Makara

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Horns** : shaped like the top part of the Pisces sign (Meenah)

 **Trolltag** : Technician Rebel

 **Quirk** : sometimes uses fish-puns and 8's in his sentences somewhere

Other Info

 **Hair** : fuchsia

 **Eyes** : cerulean

 **Features** : has pierced ears

 **Height** : 49 inches (4' 1'')

 **Weight** : 61.6 pounds

 **Hive** : His bed is in a corner of his room beside the bookshelf filled with books about computers and coding. Has a master computer all along one wall with multiple desks that each one has a computer on them.

 **Personality** : kind but a rebel

 **Pets** : Black Leopard

 **Outfit** : a fuchsia shirt under an open-leather jacket with a spiked collar, black jeans and cerulean sneakers

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Tula Captor

 **Client Player** : Sis Lalonde

 **God** **Tier** : Rogue of Life

 **Planet** : Land of Dew and Fire

 **Class** : Rogue

 **Aspect** : Life

 **Strife Specibus** : Dicekind and Tridentkind

 **Weapon** : CondesceTrident and Fluorent Octet

 **Fetch Modus** : Backpack and Encryption

 **Derse or Prospit** : Derse

 **Denizen** : Hemera (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	11. Character Info: Steven Ampora

Troll Info

 **Name** : Steven Ampora

 **Age** : 4.62 sweeps (10 years in human)

 **Gender** : male

 **Lusus/Parents** : Cronus Ampora and Kankri Vantas

 **Likes** : anything Grease related

 **Dislikes** : White Labs

 **Symbol** : combination of Cancer and Aguarius

 **Blood Color** : candy-red

 **Quadrants** :

 **Matesprit** : Kevin Egbert

Moirail:

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Horns** : wavy (Cronus)

 **Trolltag** : Music Book

 **Quirk** : Prefect grammar except when he replaces o's with 9 and b's with 6 or types wv for words with w in them

Other Info

 **Hair** : candy-red

 **Eyes** : violet

 **Features** : has a Cancer scar on the top left of his forehead

 **Height** : 51 inches (4' 3'')

 **Weight** : 70.4 pounds

 **Hive** : Has a computer desk right beside his bed up against the left side wall. His bedsheet is red while his pillows are violet. Has a guitar up against the left wall by the door. Two of his walls are red while the other two are violet. Posters of the movie Grease all over the walls.

 **Personality** : outspoken yet reserved

 **Pets** : Ocelot

 **Outfit** : a violet shirt with a red Cancer sign on it, leather jacket with a violet Aquarius sign on the left-pocket, black jeans and black sneakers

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Kevin Egbert

 **Client Player** : Kurlap Makara

 **God Tier** : Bard of Blood

 **Planet** : Land of Heat and Tombs

 **Class** : Bard

 **Aspect** : Blood

 **Strife Specibus** : Riflekind and Sicklekind

 **Weapon** : Ahab Crosshairs and Frost Sickle

 **Fetch Modus** : Wallet and Backpack

 **Derse or Prospit** : Derse

 **Denizen** : Armok (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	12. Character Info: Kevin Egbert

Human Info

 **Name** : Kevin Egbert

 **Age** : 7 years (3.23 sweeps in troll)

 **Gender** : male

 **Parents** : John Egbert

 **Likes** : movies

 **Dislikes** : lawyers

 **Symbol** : sword

 **Relations** :

 **Matesprit** : Steven Ampora

Moirail:

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Chumhandle** : Wind Flyer

 **Typing Style** : Prefect grammar, tends to talk about the weather

Other Info

 **Hair** : black with blue tips

 **Eyes** : sky-blue

 **Features** : aspect of breath hair-clip

 **Height** : 44 inches (3' 8'')

 **Weight** : 50.6 pounds

 **Room** : His bed is in the corner of the room beside a bookshelf full of movies and books on troll romance which were gifts from an online friend. He has stuffed grubs, which were also gifts from an online friend, littered across the floor. There are posters of famous movies and hot guys all over the walls.

 **Personality** : shy

 **Pets** : mutated meowbeast (mutated cat)

 **Outfit** : a blue shirt underneath a blue jacket with black jeans and blue sneakers

Sburb Info

 **Server Player** : Sis Lalonde

 **Client Player** : Steven Ampora

 **God Tier** : Knight of Breath

 **Planet** : Land of Wind and Shade

 **Class** : Knight

 **Aspect** : Breath

 **Strife Specibus** : Fankind & Hammerkind

 **Weapon** : Frost Fan

 **Fetch Modus** : wallet

 **Derse or Prospit** : Prospit

 **Denizen** : Typheus (personal), White Labs (shared)


	13. Character Info: Foxy Lalonde-Maryam

Human Info

 **Name** : Foxy Lalonde-Maryam

 **Age** : 6 years (2.77 sweeps in troll)

 **Gender** : female

 **Parents** : Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam

 **Likes** : holidays, magic, fairies

 **Dislikes** : horror

 **Symbol** : fox

 **Relations** :

 **Matesprit** : Tula Captor

 **Moirail** : Terrekat Serket-Pyrope & Fluffy Zahhek

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Chumhandle** : Cute Girl

 **Typing Style** : sweet, innocent and uses a lot of symbols

Other Info

 **Hair** : Jade

 **Eyes** : Lavender

 **Features** : a fox hair-clip

 **Height** : 41 inches (3' 5'')

 **Weight** : 46.2 pounds

 **Room** : posters of fairies, mini-wizard statues, pink walls

 **Personality** : Nice & Smart

 **Pets** : Sabretooth Tiger

 **Outfit** : Jade shirt with a pink skirt over a pair of Lavender shorts and Jade shoes

Sburb Info

 **Server Player** : Terrekat Serket-Pyrope

 **Client Player** : Fluffy Zahhek

 **God Tier** : Heir of Space

 **Planet** : Land of Light and Rays

 **Class** : Heir

 **Aspect** : Space

 **Strife Specibus** : Needlekind & Makeupkind

 **Weapon** : Flaming needles & Demonebone Ragripper

 **Fetch Modus** : Wallet

 **Derse or Prospit** : Prospit

 **Denizen** : Echidna (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	14. Character Info: Big Strider

Human Info

 **Name** : Big Strider

 **Age** : 8 years (3.69 sweeps in troll)

 **Gender** : male

 **Parents** : Dirk Strider and Jake English

 **Likes** : DJing, making movies

 **Dislikes** : nothing

 **Symbol** : skull

 **Relations** :

 **Matesprit** : Sally and Samantha Twins Captor

 **Moirail** : Rufuss Zahhek and Kurlap Makara

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Chumhandle** : Crumbling Trickster

 **Typing Style** : Prefect grammar

Other Info

 **Hair** : Blonde

 **Eyes** : Green

 **Features** : none

 **Height** : 45 inches (3' 9'')

 **Weight** : 57.2 pounds

 **Room** : His bed is against a wall with his computer desk against the same wall as his bed (against the bottom of the bed). His DJ system is against the opposite wall. He has cameras set up everywhere with posters of famous movies all over the walls.

 **Personality** : cool, heroic & brotherly

 **Pets** : Deathbeast

 **Outfit** : an orange shirt with a green skull on it, black jeans and green sneakers

Sburb Info

 **Server Player** : Kitkat Strider

 **Client Player** : Micheal Cherub

 **God Tier** : Knight of Heart

 **Planet** : Land of Krypton and Xenon

 **Class** : Knight

 **Aspect** : Heart

 **Strife Specibus** : Bladekind & 2xPistolkind

 **Weapon** : Unbreakable Katana & Twin M9 Berettas

 **Fetch Modus** : wallet

 **Derse or Prospit** : Derse

 **Denizen** : Sophia (personal), White Labs (shared)


	15. Character Info: Sis Lalonde

Human Info

 **Name** : Sis Lalonde

 **Age** : 8 years (3.69 sweeps in troll)

 **Gender** : female

 **Parents** : Roxy Lalonde & Jane Crocker

 **Likes** : cooking

 **Dislikes** : beer

 **Symbol** : none

 **Relations** :

 **Matesprit** : Mike Peixes

 **Moirail** : Tula Captor

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Chumhandle** : Sweet Girl

 **Typing Style** : Prefect grammar, uses emotion icons

Other Info

 **Hair** : Blonde

 **Eyes** : Blue

 **Features** : heart shaped hair-clip

 **Height** : 45 inches (3' 9'')

 **Weight** : 57.2 pounds

 **Room** : Her bed which has heart shaped pillows on it is against one wall while her computer desk with her laptop on it is up against the opposite wall on the left-hand side of her door. A bookshelf that's filled with recipe books is against a wall and wands all over the floor. Pictures of her friends and family plus a copy of a photo that her cousin Foxy gave to her are on the walls.

 **Personality** : Sweet & Smart

 **Pets** : Arctic Fox

 **Outfit** : a blue shirt with a black scarf, a pink skirt and blue sneakers

Sburb Info

 **Server Player** : Mike Peixes

 **Client Player** : Kevin Egbert

 **God Tier** : Sylph of Life

 **Planet** : Land of Pyramids and Crypts

 **Class** : Sylph

 **Aspect** : Life

 **Strife Specibus** : Fistkind, Riflekind, Spoonkind & Forkind

 **Weapon** : Green Sun Street-Sweeper

 **Fetch Modus** : Wallet

 **Derse or Prospit** : Derse

 **Denizen** : Hemera (personal), White Labs (shared)


	16. Character Info: Shadow Kat

Troll Info

 **Name** : Shadow Kat

 **Age** : 2.77 sweeps (6 years in human)

 **Gender** : male

 **Lusus/Parents** : unknown

 **Likes** : a lot

 **Dislikes** : not much

 **Symbol** : Cancer

 **Blood Color** : candy-red

 **Quadrants** :

 **Matesprit** : Micheal Cherub

 **Moirail** : Kitkat Strider

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Horns** : nubby (Vantas)

 **Trolltag** : Shadow Troll

 **Quirk** : Prefect grammar, sometimes uses symbols to express himself, doesn't always capitalize his words

Other Info

 **Hair** : dirty-blonde

 **Eyes** : candy-red

 **Features** : usually is more shadow than troll, when visible is covered in multi-colored blood

 **Height** : 42 inches (3' 6'')

 **Weight** : 46.2 pounds

 **Hive** : only half of the room is his, has a desk and a bed on his side of the room, bookshelf that has lots of different books and some movies (that Kat has sent him), hand-drawn pictures of himself and Micheal also pictures of Kat and his friends

 **Personality** : mysterious

 **Pets** : none

 **Outfit** : gray headphones, gray shirt with gray pants and gray sneakers

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Micheal Cherub

 **Client Player** : Kitkat Strider

 **God Tier** : none

 **Planet** : Land of Heat and Haze (A hazy and slightly hot place with multi-colored mesh of other planets buildings)

 **Class** : none

 **Aspect** : none

 **Strife Specibus** : Allkind

 **Weapon** : Varies

 **Fetch Modus** : Wallet and Crossword

 **Derse or Prospit** : Both

 **Denizen** : Nyx (Personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	17. Character Info: Micheal Cherub

Troll Info

 **Name** : Micheal Cherub

 **Age** : 3.69 sweeps (8 years in human)

 **Gender** : male

 **Lusus/Parents** : Lord English (brother: Caliborn, sister: Calliope)

 **Likes** : almost everything

 **Dislikes** : peppers

 **Symbol** : none

 **Blood** **Color** : sometimes lime and other time candy-red

 **Quadrants** :

 **Matesprit** : Shadow Kat

 **Moirail** : Kitkat Strider

Kismesis:

Auspistice:

 **Trolltag** : Devilish Angel

 **Quirk** : no capitalizations, uses symbols to express himself

Other Info

 **Hair** : red

 **Eyes** : lime

 **Features** : none

 **Height** : 45 inches (3' 9'')

 **Weight** : 57.2 pounds

 **Hive** : only one half of the room is his, has a computer desk and a bed on his side, comfy beanbag chairs, likes to have the rock music on, has a television on the wall on his side of the room

 **Personality** : mostly sweet but can turn wild

 **Pets** : none (jokes that Shadow Kat is his personal pet)

 **Outfit** : a red shirt with lime pants plus red and green sneakers

Sgrub Info

 **Server Player** : Big Strider

 **Client Player** : Shadow Kat

 **God Tier** : Lord of Time and Space

 **Planet** : Land of Crypts and Tombs

 **Class** : Lord

 **Aspect** : Time and Space

 **Strife Specibus** : Sceptrekind, Riflekind, Wandkind and Pistolkind

 **Weapon** : Lord English's Assault Rifle

 **Fetch Modus** : Backpack, Wallet and Array

 **Derse or Prospit** : Both

 **Denizen** : Hephaestus and Echidna (personal), White Labs and Deathbeasts (shared)


	18. Who is What

**Who is What**

 **Trolls:** **Blood Makara, Sally Twins Captor, Samantha Twins Captor, Fluffy Zahhek, Terrekat Serket-Pyrope, Kurlap Makara, Rufuss Zahhek, Tula Captor, Mike Peixes and Steven Ampora**

 **Humans:** **Kevin Egbert, Big Strider and Sis Lalonde**

 **Shadows:** **Shadow Kat**

 **Cherubs:** **Micheal Cherub**

 **Half-Human and Half-Trolls:** **Kitkat Strider and Foxy Lalonde-Maryam**


	19. Parents and Grandparents

Parents and Grandparents

 **Kitkat Strider**

Parents: Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas

Grandparents: Sufferer Vantas

 **Blood Makara**

Parents: Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram

Grandparents: Grand Highblood Makara and Summoner Nitram

 **Sally Twins Captor**

Parents: Sollux Captor and Eridan Ampora

Grandparents: Wiionic Captor and Dualscar Ampora

 **Samantha Twins Captor**

Parents: Sollux Captor and Eridan Ampora

Grandparents: Wiionic Captor and Dualscar Ampora

 **Fluffy Zahhek**

Parents: Equius Zahhek and Nepeta Leijon

Grandparents: Darkleer Zahhek and Disciple Leijon

 **Terrekat Serket-Pyrope**

Parents: Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope

Grandparents: Mindfang Serket and Redglare Pyrope

 **Kurlap Makara**

Parents: Kurloz Makara and Meulin Leijon

Grandparents: Grand Highblood Makara and Disciple Leijon

 **Rufuss Zahhek**

Parents: Horuss Zahhek and Rufioh Nitram

Grandparents: Darkleer Zahhek and Summoner Nitram

 **Tula Captor**

Parents: Mituna Captor and Latula Pyrope

Grandparents: Wiionic Captor and Redglare Pyrope

 **Mike Peixes**

Parents: Meenah Peixes and Aranea Serket

Grandparents: Condescension Peixes and Mindfang Serket

 **Steven Ampora**

Parents: Cronus Ampora and Kankri Vantas

Grandparents: Dualscar Ampora and Sufferer Vantas

 **Kevin Egbert**

Parents: John Egbert

Grandparents: none

 **Foxy Lalonde-Maryam**

Parents: Kanaya Maryam and Rose Lalonde

Grandparents: Dolorosa Maryam

 **Big Strider**

Parents: Dirk Strider and Jake English

Grandparents: none

 **Sis Lalonde**

Parents: Roxy Lalonde and Jane Crocker

Grandparents: none

 **Shadow Kat**

Parents: unknown

Grandparents: unknown

 **Micheal Cherub**

Parents: Lord English

Grandparents: none


	20. Hemospectrum Homestuck Story Characters

**Hemospectrum for Homestuck Story Characters**

Rank By Blood

 **High Bloods:** **Mike Peixes, Sally Twins Captor, Blood Makara, Kurlap Makara, Fluffy Zahhek and Rufuss Zahhek**

 **Mid Bloods:** **Terrekat Serket-Pyrope and Tula Captor**

 **Low Bloods:** **Samantha Twins Captor**

 **Mutant Blood:** **Kitkat Strider and Steven Ampora**

Blood Color (not last name)

 **Fuchsia** : **Mike Peixes**

 **Violet** : **Sally Twins Captor**

 **Purple** : **Blood Makara, Kurlap Makara**

 **Indigo** : **Fluffy Zahhek, Rufuss Zahhek**

 **Cerulean** : **Terrekat Serket-Pyrope**

 **Teal** : **Tula Captor**

 **Jade** : **none**

 **Olive** : **none**

 **Lime** : **none**

 **Yellow** : **Samantha Twins Captor**

 **Bronze** : **none**

 **Burgundy** : **none**

 **Candy-red** : **Kitkat Strider, Steven Ampora**

 **Humans** : **Kevin Egbert, Foxy Lalonde-Maryam, Big Strider, Sis Lalonde**

 **Others** : **Shadow Kat, Micheal Cherub**


	21. Denizen Info

**Denizen Information**

 **Hephaestus**

 **The denizen of Time and Lord of the Forge {but luckily not of Time or you'd be even more screwed}, Hephaestus is a massive humanoid wielding an equally massive hammer. Unfortunately, you're making a pretty tempting target for his contrast, simmering anger right now. Initial power 26000, can restore his power by 2500, can reduce your power bonuses, can remove your invulnerability.**

 **Echidna**

 **The denizen of Space, Echidna appears as a mostly human upper half (save for a set of quills running down the back of her skull and her spine), with two blue snake-like appendages for a lower half. She seems reluctant to fight you…Intitial power 29000, can remove invulnerability and nullify power boosts.**

 **Cetus**

 **The denizen of Light, Cetus is an immense…flying…purple fish monster? Okay, you give up. It's a something, and it's trying to kill you, and that's all you really care about anyway. Initial power 21500. Reduces power bonuses by 2000 each round of battle.**

 **Typheus**

 **The denizen of Breath, Typheus is a massive, almost serpentine opponent with a green body, white head, razor sharp teeth, and command of both the Breeze and fire for some reason. Power 25000, can remove invulnerability, hit you with fire for what I think is an extra attack, and reduces your power bonuses.**

 **Sophia**

 **The denizen of Heart, Sophia is a slender, gentle-looking yet immense humanoid. She is of lower power than the other denizens, but don't expect that to last long. Power 20000, tied with other denizens for lowest power. Can reduce your power bonuses, can remove invincibility.**

 **Hemera**

 **The denizen of Life, Hemera is a relatively large humanoid wearing a radiant golden scarf. You can feel the essence of all things living as she approaches you. Power 22000, restores health by 1000 points every turn. Will occasionally deal damage to your health vial, ignoring stanumitigation and invulnerability. Will occasionally deal damage and convert that damage into health. Susceptible to status effects such as hopelessness and burning.**

 **Nyx**

 **The denizen of Void, Nyx appears human in form, wearing what can loosely be described as a scarf made of…nothing? Her very presence feels wrong somehow, like reality was not built to support her. Power of 20000, tied with other denizens for lowest power "Nyx has naturally lower power than other denizens, but possesses abilities that lower your offensive prowess." If you can keep yourself boosted despite these, you'll likely do well.**

 **Abraxas**

 **The denizen of Hope, Abraxas appears as an enormous green snake with the head of a rooster. Or an enormous green rooster with the body of a snake, you guess. Power of 27000, negates the 1/3 cap for damage, capable of negating invulnerability and power reductions.**

 **Lyssa**

 **Denizen or Rage, Lyssa's form is that of a blood-red serpent with a human face. Guess which emotion features prominently on it. Power 31400, the highest of all denizens. Can negate invulnerability. Can restore own health by 350.**

 **Moros**

 **Denizen of Doom, Moros's form is hard to discern. He is shadowy and seems to be everywhere at once, like the omnipresent touch of Fate. Power 25000. Nigh immune to power reductions, and his damage increases as your health drops. The bonus damage can break the 1/3 cap, supposedly able to one shot a player from 50% health. Takes a lot of damage compared to most Denizens, and does very little to reduce power boosts.**

 **Armok**

 **The denizen of Blood, Armok is a towering, yet dwarf-like humanoid shape who wields many and varied weapons. His multiple, brutal strikes allow him to inflict far more damage than is ordinarily possible. Probably because so many of his arms are okay. Power 25000. Restores 500 health each turn and also lowers your offense bonuses by a varying (possibly based on echladder rung) amount to each turn. Removes invulnerability every turn before attacking. Can exceed damage cap but does not always, has 1 shot a player from 42% health.**

 **Metis**

 **The denizen of Mind, Metis appears as a titanic humanoid in sparse white garb. Despite her massive bearing, she appears to favor a more considered approach to combat. Power 20000, tied with other denizens for lowest power. Can remove invulnerability, remove power boost by 250, give a 2-turn debuff of 800 (stackable), "predict your attacks" (single-turn invuln), give itself power boosts, remove your debuffs by 250 every turn, hinder attempted debuffs, and reduce damage dealt by fraymotifs.**


	22. Shadow World

The Shadow World is a world thatus mirrors Alternia and Earth except for some differences. The Shadow World is full of shadowy versions of everyone, even those that do not exist. The Shadow World was destroyed by there "God" who merged all of the Shadow beings together. Shadow Kat was the only one who survived but was forever combined with everyone who used to live in the Shadow World. Because of this merging Shadow Kat not only has the ability to use everyone's abilities. He is also trapped in the Shadow World until he enters the game. Shadow Kat will be joined by the child of Lord English who was supposed to be the new sessions version of his father. He will be the one to give his other version the original Sburb game which he will alter. He will be bound to his other version called Kitkat Strider. The game must be played to save not only them but also everyone else that they care about from certain doom.


End file.
